


Jealous (Grethan)

by eliospiano



Category: Dolan Twins - Fandom, Grethan - Fandom, ethan dolan - Fandom, grayson dolan - Fandom
Genre: Brothers, Gay, Grethan, I'm Going to Hell, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Twincest, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 09:51:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliospiano/pseuds/eliospiano
Summary: Ethan doesn't know why Grayson is acting so strange...





	Jealous (Grethan)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is short and Im extremely new to the twins but I whipped this up in like 30 minutes so...that's it, enjoy?!

“Gray, say hi to the camera!”, Ethan says in a sing song voice, turning it towards Graysons face; Ethan looks toward Emma and smiles. The three of them, along with a few of Emma’s friends, were at Altitude. They were all three together for the first time since James was out of the picture, and they figured the best way to let off some steam and tension about the situation was to have some childish fun. What better way than some jumping? Grayson was actually the one who had the idea of going over to the mats after jumping to do some flips. Feeling a little left out after seeing Emma and Ethan being so buddy-buddy, he figured maybe Ethan would want to do some tricks with him so that they could spend a little time together…what he forgot was that Emma was a former cheerleader.  
“I don’t wanna be filmed right now, Ethan”, Grayson grumbled. E definitely noticed Graysons change in mood since they’d gotten to Altitude and met Emma there, but he had no clue why. All Ethan wanted was to hangout with his two best friends.  
“Are you okay, bro?”, Ethan said to Grayson, turning off the camera and talking a little lower. He stepped closer to his brother, suddenly worried about him.  
“You seem a little off”, he adds.  
Grayson takes a step away from Ethan when he comes closer. He wants nothing more than to go home and chill on the couch with Ethan. Only Ethan. He knows he can’t say that though. Ethan is having fun, and Grayson doesn’t want to stop his brother from having fun with his friends. He wonders why he’s been in a nasty mood since they’ve gotten to the jumping place, and why every time Emma and Ethan leave him behind it burns the pit of his stomach.  
“I’m fine, E. Headache”, he says, rubbing the palms of his hands over his eyes. “I think I’m just gonna sit out for a while.”  
“Are you sure?”, Ethan asks, trying to meet Graysons eye but failing. He takes another step towards Gray and grasps his shoulder with one hand before he can move away again. He squeezes gently, massaging the muscle there, trying to comfort him without pushing too far.  
“E, I’m fine, I told you”, Grayson responds, shrugging away from Ethans touch. This hurts Ethan more than it should;Grayson never pulls away from him. He walks away from the group then, and Ethan watches him walk away, noticing that even his posture is somehow not himself.  
“We’ll only be a few more minutes, Gray!”, Ethan calls after him, but with no response.  
When he turns back toward the group of girls Emma is being filmed doing an Ariel. She challenges Ethan to do one and he complies, more for the filming and less for Emma but can’t help worrying about Grayson for the rest of the night.  
“Are you going straight to sleep?”, Ethan asks as they walk into the house. The front door lock turns loudly through the quiet house. Grayson shrugs as he walks away from Ethan, again not meeting his eye and instead looking at his feet. He didn’t say a word in the car which felt a lot louder than his normal screaming.  
“Can I get you anything Gray? Advil? A cup of tea or something?”, Ethan asks, feeling helpless over the situation at hand. Grayson didn’t seem sick, in the ill sort of way. He just seemed not himself, maybe even a little lost. Ethan wants to ask about this, wants to hold Grayson in his arms and make sure he is okay, but Grayson doesn’t seem like he’s in a touchy mood. Grayson shrugging him away earlier plays through his mind like a broken record and punches him over and over in the stomach. Why is he acting so weird?, he wonders.  
The soft click of Graysons door closing for the night makes Ethan feel empty somehow.  
Around 1 AM, Grayson sneaks out of his room for a bottle of water and a snack. He’s been trying to sleep for an hour with no luck. When he hears the sound of a video playing from the kitchen, he sighs before continuing on. Maybe he could just ignore his brother for once. They see each other of course, Ethan resting against the countertop, phone in hand, eyes on Grayson. Grayson only grabs his bottle of water and leans over Ethan to grab a banana from the basket before tossing Ethan a bored look and continuing onto bed. He begins to walk back to his room but is stopped by the sounds of Ethans voice behind him. Ethan had followed Grayson into the living room, the tension between them so palpable you could taste it.  
“What’s the matter Grayson?”, Ethan pleads.  
“Nothing E, I told you that I don’t feel well”  
“Well, why don’t you feel well?”  
“I don’t know, Ethan”, he sighs, exasperated by his brother.  
“You were acting really weird tonight.”  
“No weirder than usual”  
“Yes weirder than usual, you were completely fine until Emma and her friends showed up and then suddenly you were sick”  
“Are you accusing me of something Ethan?”  
“Maybe”  
“Oh yea, what’s that?”, Grayson practically dares Ethan to say it.  
“Do you like her?”, Ethan asks, his hands clenched into fists at his sides.  
“What?”, Grayson asks in disbelief? That’s what he thinks? Is he blind?  
“Do you like Emma?”, he asks the same way one would ask about the weather that day, crossing his arms in front of him and staring at his brother.  
“Oh, god. Oh my god Ethan is that what you think?”, Grayson turns, rubbing his hands over his temples, looking most stressed than he’s ever been. Ethan could swear he looks almost anguished having this conversation which only leads him to believe his assumption is correct. This makes Ethan’s skin crawl for some reason;A feeling that he’s unable to decipher fills his system at the thought of Grayson and Emma together. Only, he knows he no longer has feelings for Emma…why is he feeling this way?  
“You know we’re just friends now, right Gray? You can like her if you want”, Ethan musters up, trying to force encouraging words from his mouth so that his brother will feel better. Grayson just looks at him for a while, serious until suddenly an almost invisible smile crosses his face. He laughs, but its not out of happiness, more like disbelief.  
“You’re literally something else Ethan”, he says to his brother, voice low.  
“I can’t think of any other reason as to why you would have suddenly come down with a ‘sickness’”, he looks for some confirmation that this is, in fact, why Grayson is acting so strange.  
“Maybe I am sick”, emphasizing the phrase.  
“Or maybe you’re jealous”, Ethan can’t stop his curiosity.  
“Im not dealing with this right now”, Grayson mutters, beginning to exit.  
“We have to deal with it sometime, why are you jealous of me? She and I aren’t even dating?”, Ethan knows he’s baiting Grayson and he can only hope he-  
“Im not jealous of you, Im jealous of her”, he says, and the room falls quiet. Graysons eyes widen, and he wishes he could put the words back into his mouth. He can’t though, all he can do is stand in silence and watch as his brother puts the puzzle pieces together.  
“Oh”, is all Ethan can muster. It’s not that this hasn’t crossed his mind, but he never thought this was a line they would cross.  
“Yea, exactly, Oh”, Grayson says, throwing up his hands in defeat. He knows he’s ruined their relationship forever.  
“Gray-“, Ethan begins, unsure of how to express his feelings. This is all so…new.  
“Wait. Wait, Ethan. Before you say anything. Come here.” Grayson begins to reluctantly move forward, using small movements so as to not scare Ethan away. Ethan is looking at him with a blank expression, and it may be the first time Grayson has ever had to wonder what his twin was thinking.  
“Let me ask you something, Ethan,” he says, tucking his right hand into the hair on the back of Ethans head, guiding Ethan’s willing feet to move closer to Grayson. Grayson meets his eye looking longingly at Ethan as he speaks his next words.  
“Does this feel wrong?”, he asks Ethan, moving his fingers tenderly over the back of his scalp. Ethans eyes close and open, almost in a sleepy state. He looks back at Grayson and shakes his head no. Grayson moves his left hand then, up the hem of Ethan’s shirt, running his fingertips over the taught muscles of his stomach.  
‘Does THIS feel wrong?”, he asks again in a softer voice, with the same reaction from Ethan, his chest moving up and down rapidly as if someone were restricting his breathing. Grayson would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous. Grayson wasn’t normally the nervous type, and could talk to any girl. This was, as he was beginning to realize, because he knew none of them were his soulmate. None of them were Ethan. The reaction gives Grayson enough courage to move forward, leaving his right hand caressing the back of Ethans head, while bringing up his left hand to cup his left cheek, pulling him closer in the process. They were now close enough to be intimate dancing partners, Ethan leaning into Graysons touch, his breath hitching when he realizes they’re fully pressed against each other. Grayson uses his thumb to stroke Ethans cheek, who in return makes a small, happy noise. He tilts his face upward so that they’re looking each other in the eyes. Neither of them seem to know how this happened, but neither is denying that it feels…right, somehow.  
“What about this? Wrong?”, Grayson whispers. Ethan seems to chew the inside of his bottom lip for a moment, contemplating before bringing his hands up to rest on Grayson’s waist.  
“No”, is Ethans response before he gives in. Slowly, he moves in toward Grayson, noshes brushing, and he feels Grayson shiver before finally bringing their lips together. The room may be be silent, but all they can hear is each other. Graysons hands move down to Ethans waist just as Ethan, in an attempt to get even closer, places one hand on Grayson’s chest while wrapping an arm around his back, pushing himself into Grayson.  
“E-“, Grayson whispers between kisses. They continue to move, backing up and somehow finding their couch. Hard muscles and strong hands fill their senses, as well as the overwhelming feeling that this is what they’ve needed for years.  
Grayson’s back meets the couch just as Ethan lands on top of him. Ethan can’t help but think about how many times he’s walked in to see Grayson and another girl in the same position they are in now, and it makes his blood boil. He pushes a confused but not complaining Grayson even farther down into the couch while gripping his biceps before leaning down to meet their lips again. He moves deeper this time, licking along Grayson’s bottom lip in hopes of gaining entrance. Grayson obliges, gripping Ethan’s hips and almost instinctively raising his own to meet Ethan. They moan at the contact, hard against each other while Ethan loses his composure for a moment, almost falling onto Grayson’s chest. He falls sideways though, and off the side of the couch. He hits the floor, bringing his twin with him by his shirt. Grayson falls and lands between Ethans legs, his head resting on Ethans chest. They laugh at the situation they seem to be in, somewhat out of embarrassment, but mostly out of happiness.  
“Holy shit”, Ethan says, running a hand through a sleepy Graysons hair.  
“Yea”, he responds, running a hand up and down Ethan’s stomach under his shirt. They lay like that for a while, happy to be in each others arms, giggling like kids about nothing.  
“I love you, Gray”, Ethan whispers as Grayson falls asleep.  
“Love you more E.”


End file.
